


Punzada y angustia

by Hebi_Death



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angustía, M/M, Other, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, instinto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebi_Death/pseuds/Hebi_Death
Summary: Desde pequeño, Jim aprendió que era mejor hacerle caso a esa divertida sensación en el estómago, que la pequeña Joanna bautizó como La punzada. La misma que en muchas desgraciadas ocasiones le genera una angustia tan grande que casi cree que llegará a matarlo, como si lo castigara por no haberle prestado atención anteriormente.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Spock





	Punzada y angustia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeeOrange](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=GeeOrange).



> Los personajes no son míos bla bla bla, gracias hermosa beta Bikahe, se que me amas aunque te ponga a trabajar. 
> 
> Bueno, este fue un regalo sorpresa para GeeOrange en fanfiction, no sé si tenga cuenta también aquí. Porque estoy generosa y aburrida y por ser tan buen ser humano y mostrarme su apoyo en “Contempla el universo” con su comentario de amor y mismo comentario que me dio la idea para esto.

Siempre fue una persona de lo que llaman “más corazón que cerebro”. Desde pequeño, Jim aprendió que era mejor hacerle caso a esa divertida sensación en el estómago, que la pequeña Joanna bautizó como La punzada, como Spiderman, bastante bueno, ya que él aún tiene problemas para describirla y ha fallado varias veces en explicarsela a Spock. La misma que en muchas desgraciadas ocasiones le genera una angustia tan grande que casi cree que llegará a matarlo, como si lo castigara por no haberle prestado atención anteriormente.

Esa que lo puso en alerta tantas veces para esconderse cuando Frank llegaba a casa borracho y más violento que siempre, que le indicó el momento exacto para saltar del auto justo antes de caer por el barranco; esa que ignoró por primera vez cuando le dijo que corriera lo más lejos posible cuando lo arrastraban a la nave de pasajeros, aquella que lo llevaría a esa colonia cuando el idiota le dijo a su madre, por comunicador, que ya no lo soportaría en su casa, la que pertenecía realmente a su padre; que permaneció aún después de meses hasta que estalló el pandemónium y le ayudó a atravesarlo luego; que se mantuvo dormida en su mayoría los siguientes años hasta esa noche en el bar cuando, contario a otras ocasiones, lo impulsó a enrollarse en ese cinco contra uno, aunque puede que también fuera efecto del alcohol y aburrimiento; esa que lo llevó hasta la base en medio del campo, hasta la preciosa nave, aún en construcción, pero que desde ese tiempo ya se sentía suya; hablarle a ese arisco hombre sentado a su lado; seguir presentándose a esa maldita prueba dizque invencible y hacer todo para superarla; que se activó cuando ese secretario entró al auditorio para susurrarle al almirantazgo. Manteniéndose presente, durante esas trágicas y agitadas horas; esa punzada que le dijo que confiara en ese viejo loco de la cueva, pasa verde senil, según Bones; que le advirtió que mantuviera a Spock como su primer oficial sin importar qué, haciéndolo finalmente por eso y por la profunda curiosidad y para qué negarlo, anhelo, por experimentar lo que sintió del viejo Spock en la manera en la que le llamó amigo.

Por todo eso, debió saber que las cosas se irían a pique en el momento que ignoró la punzada, cuando le dijo que era mala idea dejar que Spock bajara al dichoso volcán, aunque en su defensa, está se perdió fácilmente en el cúmulo de sensaciones incómodas que vinieron con el plan, porque incluso él sabía que era un terrible plan. Pero, no había podido negar la lógica de Spock, mentira, no había podido decirle que no a la mirada penetrante y decidida de su primero, otra cosa que lo mantuvo distraído por un tiempo.

Cuando la confundió con nervios al ser llamado a la oficina de Pike junto a Spock, aunque las palabras y microexpresiones, imperceptibles para cualquier otro que no lo conociera como él, en la postura del contrario. La maldita punzada lo castigó el doble con angustia. Angustia por haber decepcionado a Pike; por la traición de Spock, que dolió más de lo que debería y que empeoró cuando, en su ira, sólo percibió de él altanería y desinterés frente a su dolor. Dolor por recordar lo cerca que estuvo de perderlo en ese cráter burbujeante; por estar perdiendo ahora su rango; su nave; a él, porque lo único que mantenía al vulcano a su lado era el deber de éste para con la nave, está seguro de eso; perder a su tripulación, a su familia, porque eso son para él; porque le han quitado lo único bueno en su vida, lo único para lo que se creía bueno; porque su madre tiene razón, jamás llegará a ser ni una sombra de lo que fue su padre, porque ha deshonrado su memoria; porque Frank tenía razón, sus maestros tenían razón, Kodos tenía razón; es inservible, solo un desperdicio. Tal vez eso era lo que la punzada quería decirle, debió haber sido él quien bajara a ese volcán, debió ser él quien muriera y todo hubiera estado bien; el planeta estaría bien, su nave estaría bien, su tripulación estaría bien, Spock estaría bien, dirigiendo a su chica, como siempre debió ser y Pike no hubiera tenido que meterse en problemas por defenderlo.

Creía haber aprendido, debió haberlo hecho, pero volvió a ignorar la punzada, confundiéndola con el desazón de haber sido degradado, por haber hecho que Chris intercediera por él, de nuevo, el deseo nervioso de no decepcionarlo aún más; debió darse cuenta cuando aumentó de intensidad y la ansiedad empezó en el momento que puso un pie dentro de los Cuarteles Generales, y cuando sólo aumentó con cada piso que subía, cada metro más cerca de esa maldita sala de juntas. 

Incluso así, volvió a ignorarla. Demasiado consumido por la ira y el dolor; la ignoró cuando le dio alerta de la misión suicida a la que dirigía a su tripulación; aún peor, la ignoró cuando hizo eco en voz de otros, cuando no solo Spock, sino también Bones y Scotty, le advirtieron lo incorrecto y riesgoso de sus acciones. 

Y ahora es demasiado tarde, porque no hizo caso; porque cuando desconfío de el Almirante Marcus y ordenó Warp, la angustia sólo creció; siendo más desagradable todavía ante la alerta de Carol; porque no sabe qué hacer; por primera vez, la punzada lo ha abandonado, o más bien, como alguna deidad vengativa, no le gusta ser ignorada; y ahora se encuentra a la deriva, siendo castigado pero sin respuestas, sin ningún plan repentino o idea descabellada que logre sacarlo de esta. 

Entonces, cuando el intento de Carol fracasa, como una enorme y fea parte de él ya sabía que haría; solo le queda suplicar, arrastrarse y rogar; aunque se siente ajeno a él, porque lo hace sentir débil y vulnerable como en mucho tiempo no se ha sentido; a pesar de eso lo hace, porque se lo merece, porque es una lacra y un desperdicio, porque él es el Capitán, aunque no merezca el título, porque, aunque malo, un Capitán siempre debe hundirse con su nave; pero no su tripulación, porque ellos no tienen la culpa, porque fue advertido y no hizo caso, porque solo seguían sus órdenes y ahora van a morir por ello, por sus errores, por su estupidez. 

George Kirk debe estar revolcándose en su tumba, porque no es digno de ser su hijo y lo ha demostrado; porque él murió por su tripulación, por él; y ahora, ha matado a la suya; ha acabado con la vida de innumerables más, porque luego de destruirlos, Marcus iniciará una guerra, porque matará a Khan y a su tripulación; y si no lo hace, está seguro que el super humano logrará liberar a sus compañeros y no quiere imaginar los ríos de sangre que se derramarán si eso pasa. 

Y quiere llorar, porque al igual que mató a su padre, su tripulación muere por él; al igual que ya mató a su madre por dentro, y mató el futuro de su hermano, habrá matado a las familias y seres amados de su gente; de su familia, solo porque él es un imbécil dolido bueno para nada. Sólo puede suplicarles por su perdón, aunque no lo merezca, porque todos lo miran y es lo único que puede hacer; porque puede ver sus rostros compungidos, algunos, parece que quieren llorar también. 

Porque a Uhura, mujer tan fuerte, le tiembla el labio y agacha la mirada; Sulu mantiene la mirada al frente, pero vacía; solo puede imaginarse la reacción de quienes no están en el puente; Bones seguro maldeciría y gritaría si se enterase, solo para esconder su angustia, porque... porque DEMONIOS, dejará a Joanna sin su padre; y Checov, el chico genio, apenas ha empezado a vivir, con su mente brillante y esos ojos que lo miran con admiración que no debería ser, el chico probablemente aún viva con sus padres cuando no está en servicio, dios, sus padres, su abuela ¿Como rayos les dirán que su bebé no volverá? Y Spock, no quiere ni mirarlo, porque el hombre ha pasado por tanto, ha sobrevivido a tanto, y ahora va a perderlo para siempre, por su estupidez, porque lo sacó de ese volcán y ahora morirá por una traición, a manos de alguien que debería ser su aliado, su líder, habría sido mejor jamás haber pedido a Marcus su reasignación, Spock habría estado mejor con Abbott en la Bradbury, más seguro, apreciado, con un capitán apto y experimentado como ese.

Todos ellos tan jóvenes, no debería decirlo él mismo, porque algunos son al menos un par de años mayores que él, tal vez es por eso, Pike lo dijo, es el Capitán más joven de la flota, no está calificado; pero todos ellos tienen tanto potencial, tanto que entregarle a la galaxia, tanto por hacer, tantas personas que los extrañarán. Y entre todo, no puede evitar sentir un poco de alivio porque Marcus se ha llevado a Carol y ella vivirá, porque Scotty fue inteligente y renunció, se alejó de él antes de que inevitablemente arruinara todo.

Solo puede aguantar las lágrimas mientras suplica a ellos, de buena gana si eso cambiará en algo, mientras la angustia se cierra sobre su garganta, que si existe otro mundo, su gente lo perdone al menos en ese, los que ya perdió y los que está a segundos de perder. 

Y si su fuerza milagrosa personal decide apiadarse de él y sacarlos de esta, se jura hacer lo que sea que le indique, sin importar qué, así sea tirarse sobre una bomba.

**Author's Note:**

> Enserio espero que les haya gustado, como siempre, no tengan reparos en señalar algún error o dar sugerencias u opiniones. También, si quieren dejar su amor comentando o dejando corazón saben que lo aprecio mucho.


End file.
